Chocolate Dipped Bitter Melon
by Kinjutsu
Summary: Sakura, now twenty three, is starting a family with Kakashi. Kakashi however, has to deal with his wife's eccentric, hormonally charged urges. KakaSaku. [One Shot] But can be viewed as a sequel to Only For You.


**A/N:** This story can be viewed as a sequel to Only For You, since I made the ages in here line up in there. I still don't have a beta, so this story went unbeta'd too. If there is anyone in the world out there who would like to beta for me, please let me know! Anyway, this is also a bit of a fluff story, can't get enough of KakaSaku fluffness.

Iruka woke up with a start, his brows creasing with tensed curiosity. Craning his neck at an angle, he recognized the illuminating numbers of his clock to be 3:45 in the morning. His alarm is set to ring at 6:15, his biological alarm is set to wake him up at 6:23, so he really should not be up at 3:45 this morning – or any morning for that matter.

Unfortunately, Iruka found that it would be impossible to start his day like he usually does because of the unearthly glare from his refrigerator in his kitchen. When he bought the second hand refrigerator, the bulb inside burned out within two days after he had brought it home. Out of anger, he decided to buy the best bulb out there that was said to last for at least fifty years. The only problem was that the bulb was neon green and was not really built for refrigerators…but none the less, Iruka got it in there. So from then on, every time the refrigerator was opened, an odd greenish glow would brighten up the kitchen and even reach to his bedroom when his door was ajar.

"What in the world…" Iruka muttered to himself as he sat up in his bed on the hot summer morning. His first thought was Naruto, since his former student was his most frequent visitor. However, Konoha's number one loud ninja was also Konoha's number one heaviest sleeper. Unless he was on a mission, Naruto would usually be conked out, sleeping in peace with that ridiculous hat of his that always struck Iruka to be swallowing his head. No way could it be Naruto.

With his fists now clenched and his body fully awake, Iruka crept to his bedroom doorframe and positioned himself in a one-man formation, ready to enter his living room as well as his kitchen with an attack. Leaning his head as best as he could, he tried to get a good glimpse at his intruder before he did anything rash, but found that his refrigerator has been shut. Quickly stepping into his living room, he turned on his light to identify the person before they can make a clean escape.

As soon as the light came on however, he wondered to himself if it would have been better shut.

"What the hell…?" Iruka asked slowly at first, enunciating every single word silently and carefully. "What the hell, Kakashi, what the hell?" He repeated himself, now louder.

Kakashi was halfway perched on his window stand, pulling himself in so that he could explain – that is if Iruka would listen to him.

"Iruka, I was going to tell you tomo-"

At that moment, Iruka's eyes traced down to the stolen goods and decided that it was time to get angry.

"What are you doing with my melons! And at this time of the night!"

"I was going to tell you tomorrow," Kakashi said exasperated, his unmasked eye drooping just a little bit with exhaustion.

Finally it struck in Iruka's sleepy mind what must have happened and for the first time since their night meeting, Iruka felt sympathy for his friend.

"Do you want some tea?" He offered, walking past the counter that separated his kitchen and living room.

"At this hour?" Kakashi asked, now fully back in the building.

"Do you think you'd be getting any sleep?" Iruka asked. He knew he probably couldn't himself, and is going to end up grading some papers till he left for work.

"I probably shouldn't, she'll get mad…" Kakashi reasoned out loud.

"Tell her you woke me up and I demanded a long explanation," Iruka assured him and motioned to his couch.

Kakashi nodded and took it gratefully.

"So what happened anyway? Why now, and why my place?" Iruka asked as he placed the kettle on the stove.

* * *

"Mmm…"

Kakashi heard Sakura express her satisfaction to his touch and allowed a smile to spread on his lips. One of his arms wrapped around her torso, the hand pressing on her stomach. His other hand rubbed softly against her thigh, while he started to trace kisses down her naked arm.

"Kakashi," her voice was drunk with sleep, and her eyes were half lidded to signal the same sleepy state.

He responded by wrapping his legs over hers to bring her closer to him. It was true that her tossing and turning had woken him up, but he suddenly found himself to be more awake that she was. With his plans however, she should be awake soon as well. Leaning over and lowering his head, he kissed the top of her breasts then over the cloth of her night shirt. His hand that was at her abdomen pushed upwards to expose her flesh so that his lips could touch her there too. However it's not just _her_ anymore, since one and a half months ago, it has been her _and_ their child. He smiled happily at the thought and caressed her stomach with two of his fingers.

Sakura and he started dating five years ago, and after the first few months of some harsh adjustments, they finally made it work. Things were all taken in a meticulously, slow fashion out of precaution. At their third year anniversary, he decided to ask her to move in with him. At that time, she was 21 and most of her friends started to get married and have children. It worried him a bit though, because he figured that she would want to do the same with him but couldn't decide if it was the right time. No, in fact he _knew _he wasn't ready though however older than her he might be.

But after two years of living together and much discussion, they decided to get married and start on a family. Many reasons went into their final decision, two including that the village is doing very well as of lately and that Sakura did not want her child to be so much younger than Ino's and Kiba's.

Now he was prepared more than ever to be a father and a good husband. Secretly, he has been hunting for a new place to move to that would give them extra breathing room for the incoming extension of the family. Hopefully he will be successful soon so that they can prepare a room for the baby before he or she is born.

"Awake yet?" He whispered to her with a devilish smile that only she knew so well under the dark veiling of the night.

A drowsy sound of light laughter told him that she wasn't, but was willing to be to please him. To this day, he was still in wonderment of how the woman he married often strived to make the ones she loves happy and to show her care. Even in the smallest and simplest actions, like staying up to all sorts of hours just to give him at least a few minutes of proper greeting. Or if she couldn't manage it (like recently due to the changes in her body) she would leave a note with the sweets she knew that he liked, neatly wrapped on the nightstand by his side.

He kissed his young bride on the forehead and swept a hand over her body, dragging it down the front of her body to get a reaction that he often received for doing so.

"Kakashi…" Her tone sounded almost bored, which caused his eyebrow to arch rather unpleasantly against his will. The trailing off at the end of his name also added to the unease, which led him to believe that something must be wrong.

"Are you ok?" He inspected her with utmost care, pulling up the light blanket at their feet to cover her. She pushed it away and fanned herself with her hand.

"I'm hungry." Sakura sat up and pulled her short hair into a pony tail, as she has been doing ever since she saw the younger pictures of Tsunade. People often thought that it was strange to find a hairstyle inspiration from such old pictures, but no one cared enough to ask.

"Oh…ok, let's go to the kitchen and we can eat together then," he suggested. She gave him a faint nod and stood up on her own.

With her back arching slightly, she walked with surprising dexterity into their kitchen unit. She wasn't big enough to start waddling yet, but he was sure that all the waddling will come soon. Kakashi squeezed in front of her to prepare some food for the both of them, they had little leftovers left from dinner, but the amount should be suitable for a late night rendezvous to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sakura said, frowning over his shoulders while he took off the clear plastic wrap of the plate to heat it up.

"I have to take off the wrapping or else it's going to melt," he explained, though wondering why he had to.

"I don't want to eat that," she scrunched her nose a bit as she fitted her chin on his shoulder, tip-toeing as she did so.

"But you like dumplings," Kakashi turned to look at her, lips nipping at her nose in the process.

"I want steamed broccoli now," she answered him.

"Steamed broccoli? Just plain steamed broccoli?" He asked with surprise. Perhaps she was going to be easier tonight than usual. Sakura was never a picky eater, but pregnancy just likes being a bitch and changing up his wife's hormones. Kakashi thanked silently that because of anatomy issues, he will never be getting pregnant.

She nodded happily at her husbands seemingly enthusiasm in making her the steamed broccoli, and ignored the hint of skepticism in his voice. Patting him on the back as he went over to the refrigerator to take out the broccoli, she leaned her back against the counter to watch him. He wasn't very good at cooking, but she loved it whenever he did so because it was for her.

"Do you want help?" She asked.

No, you see, Kakashi didn't really need help to boil broccoli in water. However if he refused, Sakura might think that he believed her to be unfit for the job and would chance her getting mad. So as any good husband with a hormonally unbalanced wife would do, he accepted her help.

And so she walked over to the kitchen faucet and turned on the sink for him.

"…arigato," he said finally as he realized that this was all the help he was going to get. His wife had taken back to her old position of leaning against the kitchen counter and smiling at him as he proceeded to wash the vegetable under the running water.

"I read today that eating healthy even as early as now will provide a good example for the baby," she told him. "And since the baby is going to eat what I eat, it will come out wanting to eat healthy food too, none of that junk that Ino feeds Teijou," she announced. Truthfully though, Ino's son only started eating all the junk food because the four year old hung around his uncle Chouji so much.

So that was the reason Sakura refused the dumplings and wanted the broccoli instead. She was just thinking ahead for the baby, nothing completely crazy yet. Kakashi took out a pot from a cabinet above their heads and rinsed it, glad that his wife was being reasonable.

"Do we have any more chocolate at home?" Sakura asked, breaking Kakashi's thoughts about his wife's sanity.

"Yes," Kakashi replied promptly. He knew she liked sweets and chocolate was no exception, and so he packed a cabinet full of sweets just for emergencies like these. Chocolate however, wasn't really healthy, but hey, as long as it is available and isn't a toxinogen, he wasn't going to complain.

"Good, because I don't think I can take the bitter melons without it. Sometimes it really pisses me off that the healthiest of foods can taste so bad," Sakura sighed, pushing her pink bangs behind her ears.

"Bitter…melons…?" Kakashi asked slowly. To his recent knowledge, they don't have any of those at home. He doesn't care for them and he knows Sakura hates them, so they never bought any when they went shopping. If she wanted them now…it would prove to be a big problem as it is three thirty in the morning and no grocery store would be open.

"Yes…" Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "You know that they are good for us, so you got them right?"

_Us._ Kakashi still needed to adjust to hearing Sakura refer to herself and the baby at once, a habit she picked up roughly two weeks ago.

"You hate them though," he reasoned with her. "Even if they are healthy, I don't think you should force yourself to eat something you hate."

"That's what the chocolate is for!" She groaned into her hands. "How can we have a healthy baby if we don't have bitter melon? Why did I marry you if you can't give me bitter melons!"

"It's ok, it's ok," he finished setting the broccoli on the stove and went to place his arms around her. "Broccoli will do it enough good tonight."

"How can you _say_ that? How can you settle for less for our child?" She cried a tearless sob into his chest, hands clinging onto his night shirt.

"I – well, it's not very –" He was cut short as he felt small hands pushing at his waist.

"It'll be alright, you can go get them for me now," the idea of him going around at three in the morning for the loves (plural, because now the baby is included too) of his life lit up her eyes. And how could Kakashi refuse those eyes?

"Sakura, I don't think any stores are open at this hour," he took her hands off him and brought them to his lips. "We can get them tomorrow, and besides, you can't eat chocolate with bitter melon anyway."

"Well you _think_ they aren't open, but you'd never know unless you check! Didn't Naruto ever teach you anything? Don't ever give up!" She plucked her hands from his hold and went into the bedroom to get him his sweats and his vest. "And I can eat them fine, raw and dipped into chocolate in fact."

In less than two minutes, Kakashi was dressed in his black sweats, and his green vest over his night shirt. He didn't even have a chance to stop her from dressing him since he was so preoccupied with the disturbing vision of his wife eating raw bitter melon dipped in chocolate. In the end, he didn't quite match. In fact, he clashed horribly with his night shirt decorated with a white and blue striped pattern.

"Wait, Sakura, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that I _know_ for a fact that no stores are opened at this hour," he argued, but to no avail since he was shoved out the door already.

Damn it. He's going to have to think on this one. Due to the fact that he was already out of the apartment, he didn't want to return until he had the means to satisfy her – both a good and bad attribute to his being.

From rooftop to rooftop he flew, and throughout the village, not one store light was on. He sighed, settling on a random building. The random building luckily, just happened to be near the academy and soon his mind was making traces and plans. See, the academy reminded him of his good friend Iruka. And what did he spy Iruka purchase this morning at the grocery store? Bitter melons. Bingo. This was almost too easy, well for a three am chase with bad tasting vegetables as a goal anyway.

* * *

"The academy reminded you of me?" Iruka asked, quite perplexed.

"Of course," Kakashi shrugged, not wanting to go into how that relationship came about.

"Okay then…" Iruka shook his head with a small laugh, looking at Kakashi's ugly nightshirt again.

"Sakura got it for me okay? Now you can stop staring at it," Kakashi answered Iruka's unasked question, which made Iruka turn away to sneak in a laugh.

"And what, does Sakura dress you too?" He asked, ceasing his suppressed laughter with a small snicker.

Kakashi opened his mouth to answer negatively, but remembered that Sakura _did_ take credit for dressing him so hideously this time. So instead of answering, he remained quiet for a few moments.

"Well, I should be going. I didn't come out here at three in the morning to give her what she wants at twelve in the afternoon," he got up.

"Okay then," Iruka couldn't believe that Kakashi did not answer his question. Maybe the man _does_ let his wife dress him. Oh well, who was he to judge right?

"I'll see you in the morning, good luck with…everything," Iruka got up when he did, then walked over to his desk full of paperwork after Kakashi was gone.

Kakashi made it back to their apartment in record time. Instead of using the door, he flew in through the kitchen window, ready to surprise his wife. Sakura however, could not be found anywhere near the vicinity. He quickly checked the stove to make sure that the fire was off and everything was clean before heading into the bedroom. Perhaps she got over her obsession with bitter melon dipped chocolate, which he silently prayed for. Eating like that at anytime of the day can't be good for you.

As he opened the door, he found that he was right. A sleeping Sakura laid on her side, arms wrapping around the light blanket in replacement of him. He shook his head and smiled, taking off his outside wear. Pulling the light blanket out of her arms, he climbed into bed to fill his place. Her arms adjusted well to his firm torso and didn't seem bothered by the shift at all.

Turning slightly so that he can fix the positioning of his pillow, something white on the nightstand caught his eye. Carefully with one arm, he pulled the note to him and read.

_I'm too tired to stay up any longer. Thank you for getting me the bitter melons though, I love you. Good night._

_P.S I figured you should be a good role model for the baby and eat healthy too, so I saved you half of the broccoli. _

He turned back to look at the nightstand and found the small plate of steamed broccoli waiting for him. A tiny chuckle escaped his lips and he bent down to kiss Sakura on the forehead before divulging in his late night/early morning snack.

• _Fin._ •

Note: Bitter melon is um, very bitter and does not look like your average round, smooth melon. Due to it's taste, I don't think it's that popular out of the asian culture (but I might be wrong) and is quite bumpy. My grandma likes to chop it into thin slices, and that is what I imagine Pregnant!Sakura would want to dip into chocolate.


End file.
